1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a corner structure for joining siding elements of the type applied to residences and other buildings having a series of separate laterally extending elements, or boards, having interlocking edges on both horizontal and vertical edges forming structurally sound and weather-tight overlapped seams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art primarily concerns the hanging of siding or other weatherproof surfaces on buildings, addressing arrangements for hanging or otherwise attaching individual elements in a vertical plane with only incidental reference to attachments between individual wall elements or boards at their intersection at corners of walls.
Martinus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,766 addresses nailing horizontally arranged elements to horizontal stringers on beams and folding the element upward on site and nailing the top of the element to the vertical beams. A second stringer is placed thereon and a second layer nailed, folded, and so forth.
Carr, U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,762 uses formed metal panels or boards having top and bottom horizontal flanges. The bottom flange extends vertically upward from an inwardly extending portion. The top flange is bent through approximately one-hundred eighty degrees forming a member of U-shaped section. The bottom flange of one panel engages the top flange of a lower panel. The lowest panel engages a separate hanger element that has a U-shaped portion similar to that of the top flange.
Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,676 uses a structure with a stepped and U-shaped top flange engages a hanger bracket with a corresponding U-shaped flange, and a siding panel. Respective siding panels are built up one above the other, with a series of hangers and interlocking respective top and lower flanges.
Svensson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,652 shows building facing elements having V-cross section tongues enabling placement of the sheeting, forming a planar surface from interlocked elements rather than the overlapping stepped or shingle-like surface presented by other siding art.
The prevailing arrangement for affixation of siding, particularly to residences uses a method for cosmetically and weather sealing corners, with corner elements separate from the siding itself. Two basic variations may be found. One uses vertical L-shaped section pieces extending substantially the entire height, analogous to molding used on wooden sided houses for many years. The second method uses angled-corner pieces inwardly sloped at their tops to correspond with each pair of siding panels meeting at a corner, this forms a saw-tooth profile.